Friday the 13th
by wefighttheblues
Summary: What happens when Yusuke is the only one who is acting normal on Friday the 13th? A 1shot made for a fic contest. Plz read and review!


Hey guys this was a fanfics written for a contest! I hope you enjoy it! Its my first attempt at anything somewhat humourous. Please read and review!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
ReikaiPrincess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, no characters, no nothing! I wish I did though!  
  
Yusuke's Point of View.  
  
Now I know its Friday the 13th but I think everyone is acting a bit strange today. I mean I know they aren't exactly normal but seriously I think this is by fair the weirdest behavior I have seen from them all. When I refer to them I me Team Urameshi of course, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, you know the gang. So why may I ask does it seem like I'm the only sane person around here? I guess I've gotta find out…..man and I was looking forward to skipping school today…  
  
"Yo Kuwabara!" I yelled, it had been about the fifth time I had yelled for him and he hadn't responded. I walked up to him kinda annoyed and gave him a little push.  
  
"Kuwabara!" I yelled again  
  
"I'm sorry you have the wrong person. I'm not Kuwabara I'm…. Neo." I stand there dumbfounded and laughing as he does some matrix like pose.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara cut it out." I said.  
  
"No you need to cut it out because what I'm about to tell you will change your life forever." He kept on going on and on with this matrix mumbo-jumbo so I decided to play a little trick as I spotted a banana peel on the side walk.  
  
"NEO RUN! Hurry it's an agent!" I yelled trying not to laugh as I directed him in the path of the banana peel. Sure enough Kuwabara ran and sure enough he fell flat on his butt when he slipped on the banana peel. I couldn't stop laughing. It was just too funny.  
  
"It's not funny. I would suggest you not do that again." He replied to my laughter in a serious tone.  
  
"Whatever man, you're freaking me out anyways. I'll uh…see you later." I said as I slowly backed away.  
  
"Be careful, the matrix is everywhere." He answered  
  
"Yeah um sure…." It was then that I ran away from him as fast as I could. What was wrong with Kuwabara? Well the weirdness didn't end there because as I continued on I could hear someone yelling   
  
"The British are coming!! The British are coming!!" I walked towards where the voice came from to see who was making the ridiculous statement. When I turned the corner and saw Hiei galloping like a horse yelling that very same thing I wanted to do a face fault but my laughter stopped me.  
  
"You too Hiei? What is with you? This British lost a while ago….I think…." I said  
  
"Shut up you redcoat! You're British! Get out of my way before I kill you!" He threatened  
  
"Hiei, Hiei. Calm down man. You feeling okay?" I asked. He pulled out his Katana and galloped over.  
  
"I thought I told you to get out of my way you bloody redcoat."  
  
"Um…isn't bloody a British phrase?" I asked  
  
"No its Scottish or something." He answered. I shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Then we heard a bell sound, it was 2 pm according to my watch.  
  
"Noble steed would you like to have tea with me?" I heard Kurama's voice as he walked towards us. Once again I was doing a double take. Kurama looked like one of those French monarchs from the 18th century. He wore a white wig and short pants, along with a blouse and over coat. Under his short pants he wore tights and high heels.  
  
"KURAMA!" I exclaimed  
  
"You give me your money." He replied directing his demand at me.  
  
"And why the hell should I do that?" I defended  
  
"Because I am a disciple of god and I said so." He said strongly.  
  
"Eh? Kurama…" I said as I stared at him blankly.  
  
"I suggest you listen to the king before I trample you." Hiei warned  
  
"Wait wait! This doesn't make sense! If you're a noble steed of an English colonist in the U.S., why are you having tea with a monarch? The same kind of monarch you are at war with?" I asked confused  
  
"JUST GIVE ME YOUR MONEY BEFORE I EXECUTE YOU!" Kurama boomed  
  
"Um I don't have any." I lied  
  
"You're not worth my time then. My pogo stick?" He asked of Hiei. Hiei returned with a pogo stick and handed it to Kurama who used it to hop away with Hiei galloping alongside him still yelling about the British. I was totally weirded out at this point, hopefully the toddler or Botan would know something. What do you know that it was just my luck that Botan would appear right then flying on her wait that's not an oar? I looked at it again it was a toilet plunger! Boy was today really screwed up! Sitting on her plunger was a small Sanosuke action figure of which she was conversing with about how much she loved it. I did a sweat drop.  
  
"Botan? It's not real. It's a toy." I said blandly  
  
"Yusuke! Don't hurt its feelings! You can be so cruel!" She scolded of me.  
  
"Come on Botan seriously." I answered. She got down from her toilet plunger and slapped me before she went on to have a conversation with the sidewalk and the tree and the mailbox, it was quite strange. At that point I had had it; this was seriously freaking me out so I went to Koenma to find out what the heck was going on. I should've guessed that Koenma would be in on it too. The stupid toddler wouldn't stop playing with a rubber chicken when I asked him about what was going on. Well as soon as I took away the rubber chicken he cried.   
  
"Would you relax?" I asked but he continued to cry.  
  
"Here. Listen up, if you tell me how to make all of you guys normal then I'll give you your rubber chicken back, deal?" I questioned. His tears disappeared and a big smile lit his face. He then crawled over and handed me a Charmander flashlight.  
  
"Give me a break it's a damn flashlight!" I complained. He started to cry again.  
  
"Okay! Okay!" I yelled as I toyed with the flashlight. Well what do you know that the flashlight returned Koenma to normal when I shined it on him?  
  
"Oh thank you." He answered  
  
"You're kidding me? A flashlight will make you guys normal?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded and I shrugged.  
  
"Whatever just can you make things look cooler when they have these purposes? Carrying around this kinda flashlight isn't my style." I asked.   
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND GO ON ALREADY!" He yelled at me. I laughed but then left as he asked. I bumped into a wall when Botan pushed past me.  
  
"Yusuke you jerk you made the wall cry!" She yelled. I took this as an opening and shined the flashlight on her. She stood there confused still holding the Sanosuke action figure.  
  
"Why do I have this?" she asked  
  
"I don't know you were the one confessing your love to it." I answered blandly. She quickly turned crimson and managed to hit me before running to her room. I laughed.   
  
Later I found myself having to turn the others back to normal. I got lucky because they were all together. Kuwabara…I mean Neo, was fight Kurama and Hiei was still galloping around. I used the Charmander flashlight on each of them and they returned to normal. Hiei and Kuwabara couldn't stop laughing at Kurama in his getup with the high heels and wig. I spent the rest of the night explaining to each of them what they did and let me tell you were they embarrassed. It was quite funny but if you ask me I really hope that the next Friday the 13th isn't this weird, actually I hope it isn't weird at all. 


End file.
